Almost Broken
by StoryBird
Summary: When a mission goes south and Clint is captured. Five Avengers are called into save their best friend and teammate. Inevitable Clintasha.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

Almost Broken

Ivan and Yelena stand in front of a bloody and beaten Clint Barton shackled to a chair. Clint had at least three knife wounds, bruises covering his limbs, face, upper body and every single rib broken. Ivan and Yelena showed no mercy when torturing the famous Hawkeye. " That's all you've got?" Ivan backhanded Clint in the face then said "don't worry birdy, were just getting started." Yelena produced a knife out of her belt and inserts it in Clint's right leg. He let out a groan. Yelena let a smirk show on her face. Then jerks the knife out of his thigh letting the wound bleed freely. Ivan nods at Yelena and says, " Have fun" then walks out of the room.

Yelena circles around Clint trying to decide how to start. She approaches Clint's left side and places her right hand on his bicep. Slowly smoothing her palm over his bicep. It sent shivers up Clint's spine. "Natasha does this to sooth you." Clint refuses to make eye contact with her. She then moves her hand to the back of his neck weaving her fingers through the hair there and rubbing. "This too." "How do you know all this?"

Yelena withdraws her hand and kneels down to make eye contact with Clint. " Eliminating you and Natasha has been my mission for a very long time Hawkeye. Do you remember the missions Costa Rica, Vietnam, and _Budapest_? I was there watching you guys. I know quite a few things about Strike Team Delta."

Yelena stands back up, blond hair covering her face as she did so. " Even though you call each other best friends, the way she looks at you when your injured and the many times you wrap your arms around her protectively after her nightmares makes me think that you two are so much more than just best friends." Yelena studies Clint for a second before continuing " That makes torturing and killing you in front of her all the more exciting." Clint looks up at Yelena for the first time since Ivan left the room, giving her a glare and snarl. A glint of glee enters her eyes, smiling she says, " The rest of the Avengers will also be there." With that Yelena leaves. When Clint is sure Yelena is not watching him anymore he hangs his head in defeat and mumbles, "I'm sorry Tasha." The puddle of blood on the floor is getting larger steadily. Clint's vision starts to blur and then turns black.


	2. Chapter 2

"We've got a mission" Steve stands up from his sitting position on the couch. The rest of the team follows in suit. " Where are we going this time" Natasha asks, sounding a bit annoyed. She hasn't had a particularly good day. Clint was supposed to be back at the tower at 11 AM this morning and its 5 PM now, but there has been no sign of him in HQ or any other Shield base either. She is getting concerned. Steve knows why she's in a particularly bad mood today and gives her a reassuring look and shakes his head. "Fury is going to brief us once we arrive in HQ." The five Avengers advance to the elevator. A Quin-jet is waiting for them on the roof.

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

"Come in" Director Fury is sitting at his desk holding a file with **Mission: Chistopol** in bold at its center. Each of the avengers took their seats and Fury begins the briefing. " We are calling you in because we need the five of you to find Agent Barton." The expressions of the five heroes turn grim. " Barton was sent in to Chistopol two weeks ago to eliminate Fedor Alekseev, a notorious weapons dealer in the black market. We lost contact with him 7 hours ago when he was about to go in for the kill. Your Quin-jet leaves in 45 minutes." Natasha stands up abruptly and leaves the office even before Fury finishes his sentence. Steve sucks in a deep breath and leaves along with Thor, Tony and Bruce. Leaving Fury to tend to his other meetings.

Steve and the others find Natasha in the cockpit of the quin-jet. She is just staring into blank space. No emotions show on her face. Her black widow façade is on. Steve kneels down beside the pilot seat and looks her in the eye. " We are going to find him." She doesn't reply just gives a nod and starts up the engines of their quin-jet.

When the quin-jet lands on Helipad of the avengers tower. Natasha says four words "We leave in ten."


End file.
